


Murmur of Syllables

by pretty_setters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_setters/pseuds/pretty_setters
Summary: The rain makes most people gloomy, but it makes him sweet and soft.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Murmur of Syllables

Beneath the silence he watches you. H/C tendrils splayed across white clouds as he twirls an errant strand in his finger. Soft downpour paints the quiescent melancholy of the city in gentle waves, orchestrating a sweet serenade until sleep beckons you. The wind howls a low pitch as the rain washes everything anew and creates deep silver puddles for the tomorrow children to splash in. Staining desolate streets with the scent of petrichor that reminds him of a beautiful calm after a torrential storm. 

Osamu loves the rain and everything about it. There’s a calming serenity when the first drops cascade from the tumbling grey skies, replacing the mundane smell of bustling city life with something refreshing and earthy that makes him feel nostalgic. Each repercussion of the pitter patter create rivulets on the window-glass producing a natural melody akin to a mother’s soulful hum. He has a penchant for calling it nature’s white noise, for the lack of better term, and it’s been one of his favorite sounds since childhood. 

“What are you thinking about?” You mumble through half-opened eyes. He observes the fluttering of your lashes as you struggle to stay conscious, like the fading luster of amber-pink and tangerine during the crepuscular hour taking a stumble in finding unity in the night. A content sigh escapes you as you lean into his touch encasing your cheek with a feather-light stroke of his thumb. He searches your eyes and he wonders if you know that you’re a keeper of stars that he counts on every night at the stroke of midnight. 

An adorable pout forms on your lips when your question remains unanswered. His name barely above a whisper as you fumble underneath the covers to maintain some form of physical contact between you and him. “Samu?”

“Nothing, sweetheart.” His words came off quieter than he intended, blending in with the constant background noise of rain pelting the concrete. But you managed to make out the sound of his voice. A demure smile on your lips followed by a perfunctory hum. He can see your eyelids growing heavy with languor, and there’s an affectionate simper adorning his features before his head tipped forward to press a chaste kiss to your temple. “Just that I want to protect you.”

“Hmm, from what?” Your brows pinch together ever so slightly. You could feel a familiar wink and flutter rising in your chest amidst a quiet haze sweeping the world in the rain-washed darkness. He methodically ponders over the weight of his promise, but all Osamu knows is that he wants to keep you safe in his embrace for as long as your name is etched permanently in his heart.

His fingers descend to the centre of your sternum where your heart takes residence. Tiny electrical currents thread to the beating muscle beneath the shallow surface as he lingers with purpose. His pensive look softens in a moment’s breath and the air suddenly becomes sweeter.

“From anything that hurts you here.”


End file.
